1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls, and pertains more particularly to a doll possessing life-like finger movement produced as the doll's arm is raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, not new to incorporate various types of finger and thumb movements in doll constructions. However, where hidden levers must be manipulated in order to produce the finger movement, small children are not able to manipulate the levers required because they are hidden, or if prominently displayed, then the amount of manual effort required cannot be supplied by a relatively small youngster.
Owing to the difficulties that have been encountered in the past, designers of toy dolls have sacrificed some of the realism in order to render the hands more readily actuatable. Even so, frequently it turns out that small children are incapable of performing the functions that are intended to be performed.
Hence, a need still exists for a simple doll in which its hands can be readily manipulated into an open or closed condition for the purpose of grasping and releasing various objects.